


seijuro and kou's terrible, horrible, no good, very bad date

by brites



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brites/pseuds/brites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijuro gets a stomach bug on his first date with the girl of his dreams. Things don't go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	seijuro and kou's terrible, horrible, no good, very bad date

Sometimes, Seijuro really didn’t know how he got himself into the situations that he did.

His mom would probably call it _“a proclivity for trouble”_ ; his dad would quote some old-timey philosopher about how misfortune strengthens a man’s character. His sister would laugh at him, and his brother would think every awful experience was the coolest thing ever (especially since it hadn’t happened to him).

In Seijuro’s opinion, he just had bad luck. Really, _really_ awful luck.

He’d struggled to get a date with Kou for months. Rin’s sister was relentlessly guarded by her older brother; and even when Seijuro was able to get around him, Kou hadn’t been so eager to give Seijuro a chance until she’d gotten to know him better. It had taken more effort than Seijuro had expected (but not nearly as much as Kou was worth) to finally win her over. When she’d agreed to give Seijuro his shot at a date with her, the Samezuka captain had practically jumped for joy. This was his chance. This was supposed to be his big night; the evening he proved to Matsuoka Kou that he really was a great guy who also happened to be head-over-heels for her.

So why, _why_ , did he have to start feeling sick now?

The queasiness in his stomach was only getting worse, and it had been since even before they’d sat down at the table. It was a nice restaurant – the best he could afford, at least, from what cash he had. Kou certainly seemed to be impressed; she meshed easily with the formal environment, the polite waiters and people in fine clothes, talking in quiet tones about friendly topics. She _looked good_ in a place like this, and Seijuro would have been enjoying it much more if his stomach hadn’t been roiling.

He pressed a soft belch against his knuckles, trying to think of anything except vomiting. He could feel the nausea ebbing and flowing in his belly, each wave feeling just a little bigger. It was threatening to overtake him. He wasn’t going to let it.

Nothing was going to ruin this date.

* * *

 

“Are you okay?” Kou inquired, worry obvious on her fair face. Seijuro swallowed down a mouthful of something hot, trying not to think about the bitter taste it left or the way he could feel it burning hit throat. His nails dug into his palms under the table as he nodded, forcing a smile.

“Yeah,” he said, having to stop and swallow back a belch. “Sure. I’m fine.”

He wasn’t fine. He hadn’t been fine, and forcing himself to nibble at the food that had been delivered to them was definitely just making his stomach feel worse. Still, he had to eat, or else Kou would know something was wrong. Even now, she was eyeing his mostly full plate compared to her emptied one.

“Are you sure? You’ve barely eaten.”

“Ahh, I forgot – I don’t like shrimp. No big deal.” Seijuro waved it off with a shrug he knew Kou didn’t buy. She didn’t press the issue, but he could feel her gaze lingering on him. Even as he called for a check, he felt uncomfortably scrutinized.

They paid the check (Kou insisted on paying her share, even though he wanted to be the polite date – he didn’t have the energy to argue), and made their way to the front door arm and arm. Seijuro couldn’t help the way he felt his nausea growing, a bitter taste lingering in his mouth; any minute now, he swore, he was going to lose it. He just had to hold it in until they were out of the restaraunt, until Kou was home, until this date was over –

There was a large group of people at the restaurant door, talking loudly. Seijuro’s steps faltered, and someone walked into his shoulder from behind. This was the last push he needed.

The restaurant was too crowded. There were too many voices, too many people, everything was just so much, _too much_ –

Something hot swelled in the back of Seijuro’s throat, and this time he couldn’t swallow it down. Kou was staring up at him with wide ruby eyes.

“Are you okay, Mikoshiba-kun?”

No. He wasn’t okay. He was going to be sick, and _now_.

“Aghh–” This was all he managed to choke out before a hand was clamped over his mouth, the other wrapping tightly around his stomach. If he thought he could hold the sickness in any longer, he was wrong. It was all me could do to turn away from Kou before he was suddenly gagging into his hand, dangerously close to vomiting in the middle of the restaraunt lobby.

Kou reacted faster than he could. In seconds, he felt something being pushed into his hands. He just managed to grab hold of what he faintly realized was Kou’s empty purse and bury his face in it before he was suddenly heaving. At once, everything he’d been holding in all evening – his breakfast, his lunch, and the dinner he’d just forced down – made an awful reappearance on the inside of Kou’s purse.

He hadn’t realized they were moving, but as the awful haze surrounding him began to slowly recede - along with the gagging - he realized that Kou was ushering him down the sidewalk. Even as he was vomiting, she hadn’t stopped moving. She’d steered him out of the restaraunt and out of imminent peril of dying of embarrassment.

As Seijuro looked up hazily, still able to taste his stomach in his throat, he could feel Kou’s gaze boring into him. He couldn’t look at her. Dear god, he had just puked in his date’s purse.

It was official. This was the worst date ever, and it was all his fault.

“I’m so –” he began shakily, but Kou wasn’t having it.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were sick?”

His startled eyes finally locked on to her. Standing in front of him with her arms crossed, glowering, she looked every inch Iwatobi’s forceful manager. Seijuro suddenly felt very stupid.

“You’ve been trying to hide it all night, haven’t you? You should have _said_ something. We could have gone somewhere else.”

He shook his head, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Didn’t want to ruin the date…”

Kou eyed the ruined purse in his hands pointedly. Seijuro scratched the back of his neck, letting out a weak chuckle. “Guess I’ve… kind of blown it, haven’t I?”

A small huff sounded from his date. When he glanced down at Kou again, he was shocked to see that she seemed torn between laughing and rolling her eyes.

“Let’s just get you home,” she suggested, taking the weak Seijuro by the arm. “We can talk about how the date went later. I’m sure we can figure something out.”

Suddenly, Seijuro felt more alive than he had all night. “You mean, I – have another chance? Maybe?”

Kou’s lips twitched. “We’ll see,” she replied, and suddenly Seijuro felt ten times lighter. If he had actually managed to get another date out of this trainwreck – maybe this date hadn’t been a complete disaster after all.


End file.
